


Overrun

by LymneirianApparition



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Morning Sex, Multi, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: It's first thing in the morning and Nadia says Vesuvia is being overrun! Apparently, you have what she's hunting for...





	Overrun

There are few things more frustrating than waking up from a pleasantly erotic dream first thing in the morning and discovering that you are still physically aroused from it to the point of frustration. This has been happening to you a lot lately since you came to stay at the palace of Countess Nadia to aid in her investigations. The Countess with her scarlet eyes, ruby lips, and oh-so sweetly tempting demeanor has been on your mind and in your dreams. This morning is different, however. You awaken from a maddening dream of running your hands through her long, purple locks while pressing your body close to hers to find her actually standing in your bedroom. You’ve been caught, for there is absolutely no way to hide the erection straining underneath the shorts you wear to bed. 

There is also no chance of that erection going away any time soon. Not when Nadia is standing over you in a sheer black robe and wearing nothing underneath except a black brassiere and black shorts that cling to her form like a second skin. It’s not like her to wear so little, even when she anticipates the most amorous of encounters. 

”I am glad you are awake. There is a serious matter that requires our intention. Yes, most serious indeed. No, don’t get up.” 

Her bare feet make no sound as she paces leisurely across your floor. She steeples her long fingers inquisitively as she keeps gazing on your semi-nude body with approval. “Vesuvia, I fear is being overrun. Yes, that’s right. Our fair city is being overrun by big, thick cocks. 

”Yes, that is right. Massive, thick, rigid cocks are everywhere within Vesuvia. No place is safe from them. Naturally, I am determined to lead our people through this chaotic time. Everyone must do their part, and I am calling on everyone woman and every man who encounters a big, thick cock to wank it, suck it, or fuck it into submission by any means necessary. But I fear we are already too late. For I have received intel that a big, hard, thick cock has already infiltrated this very palace.” 

Nadia climbs onto the bed between your legs. And those long, lovely fingers of hers begin to toy with your waistband. “Naturally, as Countess I must lead by example and I am conducting the search for this intruder myself, starting right here.” 

Very slowly, she sides down the waistband of your shorts until she has fully exposed your hard and sizeable manhood. Faced with this discovery, Nadia looks up at you and gasps in mock surprise. “There it is! It’s the biggest one I’ve seen! This may be more than I can handle, but I have to try. As your Countess, it is my duty.” 

Those wonderful figures slip around the base of your cock and elevate it so that her ruby lips may close around the big, purple head. Her eyes of garnet gaze adoringly at you while her tongue works its way around the warm, rounded obstacle she has placed within her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she tilts her head just so, and you form a bulge in her cheek. Enthused by your responses, the Countess very quickly goes from demure and seductive to slatternly, sucking and smacking her lips on you while her saliva begins to form a messy coating upon you. From taking you as deep in her mouth as she can, to running her perfect lips up and down the thick central cord on the underside, she seems to employ every wile of oral pleasure that she knows, gauging your responses with her eyes all the while. 

“It’s too big. It’s too much,” she whispers desperately, even as she licks and sucks on you for emphasis. “I just can’t do it alone. I have to call for backup.” 

Nadia motions with her hand and her redhaired servant Portia steps into view. How did you not notice her standing in the corner of your room before? 

”It’s Portia with the backup!” she gaily announces. Then, she starts stripping right out of her simple servant’s uniform. It feels like infidelity to stare in wonder at her large, soft, pale breasts, her soft, alluring belly, her lusciously wide hips, and the fiery red hair of her pubis while your beloved sucks your cock. But Nadia’s eyes show only pleased amusement at your discomfiture. It seems this consternation on your part is exactly what she wanted. Then, Nadia hands your big cock off to Portia who climbs into her place on the bed. 

You can still see Nadia over Portia’s shoulder, removing her meager garments. But it’s hard to focus on the striptease when Portia is between your legs, staring at you with adoration in those big blue eyes and mischief in her little smile as she wraps her soft, pale breasts around your engorged cock and begins to stroke it using them. Portia’s breasts cannot be classified as small, so it says something about the size of your member that it juts up from between them. But it also means that you feel it so very, very intensely when she jiggles her big, warm tits up and down with it wrapped up helpless between them. And if she pauses occasionally to lick up the precum that is pooling in the opening at its tip, well then so much the better. 

”Portia, are you able to fend it off?” Nadia asks as she slides off her bra, exposing her dark, brownish purple nipples. 

”I’m barely holding my own,” she says with a smile. “This is quite a formidable foe.” 

”Don’t worry. I’ve got your back.” 

She lightly places a hand on Portia’s shoulder: an apparent signal that the redhead should stop. But your frustration is brief. Nadia has only forestalled your pleasure that she may move you on to even better things. Portia moves off the bed and Nadia takes her place again, this time straddling you. Portia’s long, skilled fingers manipulate you, guiding you to penetrate her mistress. Nadia holds still, eyes closed in rapture as your big, thick cock is inserted into her tight, hairless quim. She takes the time she needs to adjust to your great size, and you adore the sight of her dark purple vaginal lips moving slowly up and down your cock, coating you with slickness and taking you a little further each time into her hot, tight depths. 

Watching and appreciating quickly turns into holding on and struggling to keep up. Nadia starts moving up and down on you faster and faster until she is riding at a steady, driving pace and taking you deeper than you thought was possible. Her impossibly long purple hair tickles your legs as she throws her head back and gasps with each bounce. Her body is a magnificent mixture of muscle and softness and you feel exquisitely hers as she clasps you inside her. 

Portia watches with approval. But watching just isn’t enough. Her nimble fingers slide down her mistress’s smooth pubic area to vigorously massage Nadia’s clit. It is an act that immediately sends Nadia from merely gasping to wailing. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, mistress?” Portia taunts. “Are you gonna cum for me and his big, fucking cock?” 

Nadia can’t articulate a reply. She’s focusing on getting off and you’re focusing on getting her there. Once your cock seems to hit exactly the right spot you make sure that it keeps hitting it again and again. This nicely compliments Portia’s efforts as she frigs her Countess’s clit. 

“Cum for us,” she urges. “I wanna hear you cum. I wanna know that you’re cumming.” 

Nadia’s cries rise higher and higher in response, and her riding turns to thrashing as she finally wails out, _"I’M CUMMING!"_

“Oh YEAH!” Portia exclaims with delight, not sparing the attention on Nadia’s clit as orgasm grips her and doesn’t let go. It’s quite an impressive display and you almost don’t last through. But you know you need to; that your services will still be needed. 

Nadia slides off you after her orgasm ends. She has to lean against the wall to gather herself. 

“Don’t worry, Countess! This big cock isn’t going to win. I’ll keep it distracted while you recover!” 

Now Portia mounts the bed, but she is facing away from you, giving you a priceless view of her white, fleshy ass checks and her crimson-furred vaginal lips that hide beneath them. You’ll get back to that in just a moment. But her ass is so big, and so white, and so soft that you can’t help but slap it hard just to watch it jiggle. 

“Ow! Hey!” But the indignation in her voice is purely impish, and she is delighted with the rough play. So you slap her other buttock, just as hard and make her squeal again. After all, it won’t do if the red marks do not match. But she is still recovering from that little distraction when you start rubbing the big, purple head of your cock between her vaginal lips. You know she is wriggling from the contact of your round, smooth cock head against her tiny little clit. That concentrated little bundle of nerves is just primed and ready for direct stimulation. But the thing you must always watch out for with a big cock is that there is stimulation it can give that lies deeper still. 

You hear a rush of indrawn breath from Portia as you guide your big root up into her tight opening. Once you are inside she gladly takes over, pumping her pussy up and down your shaft, the cellulite of her bottom jiggling with every bounce. 

What could be better than watching your cock vanish in and out of a redhead again and again? When her Countess kneels beside her and reaches underneath to begin rubbing that redhead’s clit, of course. Now it is Nadia who gets to tease her servant by ordering her over and over again to cum. You do your part, of course, by slapping her quivering ass ever few seconds until all that white skin is a brilliant cherry red to compliment her hair. 

_“I’m cumming!”_ Portia finally squeals. 

“What was that?” Nadia teases. “I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you.” 

But Portia can’t repeat it. All she can do is scream and wail, her pussy muscles tightening as she cums upon your cock. She collapses in a heap when it finally ends, but she looks back at you and Nadia with nothing but adoration and love. 

“That big, thick cock just won’t give up, milady,” Portia says. “What should we do?” 

”Hmm,” Nadia’s lip curls with mischief and she begins to enumerate upon her fingers. “Well, let’s review. First, I sucked cock. Next, we fucked cock. I think finally we need to eat the cum from the cock!” 

”Good strategy,” says Portia as she turns around to face you again. “What say you, milady? Shall I go low while you go high?” 

“Yes,” says Nadia as she smooths her abundant hair back behind her shoulders. “I think you should.” 

The sirens mean exactly what they say, and now both their eyes are watching your reactions while Nadia gulps you down from the top while Portia licks you up from the base. 

“He tastes like you, Portia,” says Nadia when she pauses to lick her lips. 

“No, milady,” the servant replies. “He tastes like you!” 

“Hmm. I guess we both just taste good, then.” 

“Yes, milady, we do.” 

The banter between them does not diminish the effectiveness of their combined oral skills in any way, and their combined oral skills are certainly too much. You can feel the pressure levels building, and you already know you’re not going to be able to stop. After pausing to kiss both of your balls Portia seizes you and starts to jerk you off right into Nadia’s mouth. Nadia closes her eyes and seals her lips tight, sucking you like it was what she was born for. Portia, meanwhile, seems to now have only one objective in her life and it’s to wank that big dick! 

You are trapped between Portia’s hand and Nadia’s mouth with no place to go. You arch your back and cry out as your cum begins its mad rush to escape. Nadia takes the first spurt right down her throat, but she rapidly switches off so Portia can gulp down the next. They keep switching off like that until you are done. But a few shots escape, plastering their faces, hair, and your own body with errant seed. Even as it subsides, you’re still left with stray fluid running down your shaft, which Nadia and Portia carefully lap up with the tips of their tongue as though they are catching raindrops. 

“How are you, Portia?” Nadia asks after wiping her mouth and licking excess seed from the back of her hand. 

“I swallowed a lot, milady. There was so much I may not need to eat breakfast now.” 

“Yes, it was a feast. But you missed some. Here.” 

Nadia kisses her servant upon the lips, licking up the semen that still lingers there. Embracing, the two of them turn to you with a grin. 

“Well, we did it. We conquered the big, thick cock. Thank you for being so patient while we subdued the threat.” 

Nadia squeals as you suddenly reach out and pull her down into your arms. Hair soft hair is damp with your seed as she nuzzles against your chest. 

“You’ve both done an admirable job. Vesuvia is safe in your capable hands. But Countess, there is one thing that you must always remember about big, thick cocks.” 

“Oh really? What is that?” 

Quickly, you kiss her on the lips before saying, “They can be subdued. But they can never be truly defeated.” 

”Oh dear.” As your cock slowly begins to stiffen once again Portia looks up wide-eyed to her mistress. “Milady, I do believe we might be here a while!” 

“Yes, I do believe you’re right.” 

Grinning, Nadia straddles you and pins you down while you feel Portia’s fingers work at returning strength and arousal to your loins. 

“But together,” says the Countess. “We are up to the challenge!”


End file.
